Demigod FAMILY
by JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWorld
Summary: This is about a story of Kai Minerva's life after birth. If you haven't read my other stories you should this is a sequel after all! T for mild cussing. And Conner and Traivs...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so this is the sequel to Demigod Baby which is the sequel to Four Little Words..

PERCY'S POV

I was asleep, sicnce Annabeth and I hadn't slept in months!

"PERCY COME HERE QUICK!" Annabeth yelled. I sighed.

I walked out of bed and saw her playing with Kai Minerva in the living room. When Kai saw me she squealed, "Daddy!"

That was her first word.

"She said her first word!" I said.

"Actually, that's her second word," Annabeth said.

"Mommy!" Kai squealed almost to prove her point.

"NICO! THALIA! GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled.

They hadn't got ANY rest either. They had bags under there eyes. Throw up stained shirts.

"What?" Thalia asked as they came down the stairs from their room.

"Uncie Nicci!" Kai screamed. We had been trying to get her to say our names for a while.

"SHE SAID MY NAME!" Nico said. He LOVES Kai.

"Ant Thaly!" Kai squealed and was trying to reached out for Thalia.

Thalia scooped her up and started rocking her back and fourth until she went to sleep.

"Wow, she said four words in one day," Nico said and took Kai from Thalia and also starting rocking her.

I snapped a picture of it and sent in to Conner. He's such a loser he hasn't ever dated. So, he lives at camp...

"Hey Nico, now the whole camp knows your a sofite for kids!" I said.

"Dang," He said not wanting to expose our 'bad words' to her since she's into her talking stage...

A/N Like it? Hate it? Tell me what ya think! Also how old should she be?

Kai Minerva is Percy and Annabeth's kid. If you haven't read my other stories read them starting with Four Little Words.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay so this is the sequel to Demigod Baby which is the sequel to Four Little Words..

PERCY'S POV

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I were in the living room watching Kai (only one!) play eating popcorn and giving her some.

"Kai, want some more popcorn?" Nico asked.

"Yes, Uncie Nicci!" Kai said clapping and jumping up adn down.

"Come and get it!" He said waving it.

He knows she can't walk yet, so he was trying to encourage her.

"Poop on you Uncie Nicci!" She said cross her arms.

We all starting laughing at her.

"Ant Thaly hit him!" She said poiting to 'Uncie Nicci'.

"Okay sweet heart," Thalia said popping him upside the head.

"YAY!" She said clapping.

"Kai, your so sweet!" I said.

"I agree!" Annabeth said.

"Now come give Ant Thaly some sugar!" Thalia said patting her legs.

Kai got up and WALKED to Thalia falling two times but getting back up.

"Good job!" Nico said clapping for her.

"She has her first steps!" Annabeth said.

"Daddy, wanna know something?" Kai asked me and I got infront of Thalia and sat down so I could be on the same level as Kai.

"Your stupid," She said and smacked my head laughing.

"OWW! NO NO!" I said rubbing my head.

"She learned well," Annabeth said.

"HAHA!" They all laughed.

"BUt, Daddy wanna know another thing?" Kai asked jumping down from Thalia's lap into mine.

"What?" I asked sheilding my head.

"I also love you," She said kissing my cheek.

"Daddy loves you to," I said kissing her cheek.

A/N Like it? Hate it? Tell me what ya think!

Kai Minerva is Percy and Annabeth's kid. If you haven't read my other stories read them starting with Four Little Words.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay so this is the sequel to Demigod Baby which is the sequel to Four Little Words.. Also my reply to your question Gracielou129or something like that) is that when you've got Athena from a grandma and Annabeth for a Mama..well you gotta be pretty smart.

PERCY'S POV

I was playing with Kai (now five) when she asked a question.

"Where is Grandaddy, I mean is he alive or dead?" She asked sitting in my lap.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled. I did not want to explain thi s to her.

She ran down the stairs.

"What?" She asked.

"Call Grover she asked 'the god question' ," I whispered and her eyes went wide adn dailed the phone.

"Did I say something wrong Daddy?" She asked cocking her head in responce.

"No honey, I just need Uncle Grover to come over for me," I said. She calls Grover 'Uncle Grover' or 'stupid'.

Then Grover burst through the door with a whole scrapbook and a book.

"I'm here," He breathed out.

"UNCLE GROVER!" Kai yelled and runned into his arms.

"Hey, Kai," He said.

"Hey Grover," Annabeth and I greeted.

"Hey," He said tickling Kai.

"Uncle Grover is going to answer your question," I said sweetly.

Then my dad appeared as did Athena.

"Who are they?" Kai asked hiding behind my legs.

"You'll see they're nice," Annabeth said soothingly.

"So, about your question, let us answer it," Grover said referring to everyone. Then dad knocked over a lamp. Yep that's defintley my dad.

Then Thalia and Nico running down the stairs.

"WHO IS IT? DON'T YOU DARE HURT KA-" Nico yelled swinging a baseball lamp and knocking over two other things.

"Uncle Nico your a freak," Kai said turning back to Grover.

Annabeth then whispered to Nico about what happned who whispered it to Thalia.

"Anyways, yes they're alive infact those are the to scary people," I said poiting to Athena and dad.

"Granddaddy? Grandma?" Kai asked.

"Uh huh," Dad said sittting down.

"GRANDADDY! GRANDMA!" Kai screamed hugging them.

"So anyways they're gods," Grover said slowly. We had tought her about greek and roman gods for years, she knew what we were talkign about.

"What?" Kai said backing away from then hiding behind the couch.

"Athena and Poesiden," I said sweetly picking her up and putting her in Athena's lap.

"Cool! So I'm like half-god!" She said fist pumping.

"Yeah, like Daddy and Mommy, and me, and Ant Thalia," Nico said.

"Ahem," Grover said couching.

"Oh and Grover a saytr," Nico said. And grover showed off his goat legs and did a model walk making Kai laugh herself to death.

"Cool!" Kai said clapping.

"Oh and they're this camp for people like us," Thalia said smiling.

"Can I see?" She asked smiling.

"TO THE CAR," I said picking her up and putting her in the car.

AT CAMP

We were walking up to the bighouse. I looked around and waved like a star. I was a legend here and the Aphrodite girls faint if I know their name.

"I'M BACK!" I yelled walking backwards and doing a peace out sign and the camp erupted into cheers.

We finally made it to the bighouse and found Mr.D. and Chrion.

"Who is this?" Chrion asked in horse form.

"PONY THIS CAMP HAS EVERYTHING!" She said doing the happy dance Nico and I taught her.

"Ah, I can tell this is Percy's kid," Chrion said laughing.

"This is Kai our daughter she just found out about halfbloods," Annabeth said and I added jazz hands.

"So, is she going to live here, now?" Mr. D. asked.

"We all are! WE HAVE MADE OUR RETURN!" Nico said.

"And how much I hate that," Mr. D. said.

"I HATE you," Kai said poiting to Mr.D. Mr. D. seemed to take it as a compliment.

"Right back at ya kiddo," He said winking and poiting at her.

"I'm going to show her around camp," Annabeth said grabbing her daughters hands.

"I gotta make me reappearence guys bye," I said doing my peace out sign and jogging up to some new campers.

"Hey, I'm back need anything stop by cabin three. Names Percy Jackson," I said jogging back up to my old cabin. And I layed on my bed with my girls by my side.

"Home sweet home," I said.

"I still hate that Latino purple guy," She said refering to Mr.D.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay so this is the sequel to Demigod Baby which is the sequel to Four Little Words.. .

PERCY'S POV

It was time for Kai's first achery lesson. Gods, I hope she doesn't take after me.

"Daddy! It's time for my first achery lesson!" She squealed she's only six.

"I know, and Daddy's gonna watch or Mommy's gonna gut him," Annabeth smiled swweetly.

"I'm scared now," Kai said.

"It okay," I said, "NOW let's go kick Thalia's butt in achery!"

"YAY!" She said jumping on my back.

When we finally got there.I was swaeting bad, like first date, bad.

"Okay Kai, time to start your achery lesson," Thalia said getting out a blue bow that Artemis got her. It was kid size.

"How do I hold it Ant Thaly?" She asked looking at the bow as if it was from an alien world.

"Like this," Thalia said positioning her hands and helping her pull it back.

"Yay!" Kai said.

"Now shoot," Thalia said. Kai shot her bow and well it ended not so good.

"OWWW!" We heard Mr.D. yell.

He came stumping up form the forest with an arrow in his butt.

"Mr. D. I see your showing off your butt!" I said as we tried to stiffle a laugh.

"This is not funny," He said," And you little thing give up on achery." He said.

"No, old sot! Your mean and upset because I'm better than you. Old. Sot," She stated. Where did she learn that from...oh yeah me.

"YOU GOT AN ARROW IN YOUR BUTT!" Thalia suddenly yelled and started ROFLING.

"I twitted it already," I said.

Then we all started dancing around him with our edition of 'ring around the rosies'.

"Ring around the stupid," I sang.

"Life is full of idiots," Thalia sang.

"OLD SOTS OLD SOTS," Kai sang.

"We all fall down ROFLING," We all sang.

I know I know not a good song for a kid. But, hey neither is a spear sooo...yeah.

Then Thalia pulled the arrow out of his butt and started complaining about that it was her favorite arrow and blah blah blah.

"Looks like you take after you Dad a little to much," Thalia said.

A/N Haha I really wanted some how to have put that in.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay so this is the sequel to Demigod Baby which is the sequel to Four Little Words.. .

Kai's Pov (6)

I was outside of Cabin Three(where I lived with Mama and Daddy) eating some chips that I got from Conner.

Dad walked out of the door," Morning sweet heart," He said yawning and stretching.

A crowd starting gathering around us. Dang it.

"Dad, look down..." I said. He did as I said a idmeatidly blushed.

"OH MY GODS!" He screamed looking down.

He was in his scooby-doo boxers. Only.

"My dad everyone! Defeater of Kronos wears scooby doo boxers!" I annouced. Then Mom walked out and she was laughing at Dad.

"Percy! Quit trying to show off your new boxers and get inside before I go get Thalia!" Mom scolded him.

"Sorry Annie," He said just making things worse.

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" Mom yelled. Then my friend/aunt walked up to me.

"Hey, why is your dad so weird?" Lydia asked.

"Becuase Mom said that he was dropped serveral times on the head when he was little, and hit his head on the wall everyday, and he's just Dad!" I said then we started laughing.

"Yeah, you guys are defintley related!" Lydia said.

"This calls for the HAPPY DANCE!" I screamed and we all started doing 'the happy dance'.

A/N this actually happened to me once as Kai being me. It was really funny!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay so this is the sequel to Demigod Baby which is the sequel to Four Little Words.. .

Percy's POV

I was waiting at the Thalia's pine for my daughter ot come back form her first quest. She's only 12! Wait, that's the same age as I was when I went on my first quest. Oh, well. Then I saw a blonde girl coming up with scars on her arms. She had blood all over. That was my BABY!

"Dad!" She screamed as I ran to her.

"Where's Lydia and Alexis?" I asked. Lydia and Alexis were twins and dauhgter of Athena, also my daughter's bffs.

"They're over there," She said pointing to two girls playing with a saytr.

"Okay, so did you fight the cyclops?" I asked her. Her quest was to kill a cyclops who had been bothering the camp for a while now.

"Yeah, he went do-," She said before passing out.

"Damn," I said.

I gave her some ambroisa and she woke back up with only scras left.

"Thanks! Where's Mama?" She asked.

"In the cabin pasing around saying 'my baby my baby' over and over and over and over and over-" I said before she wacked me.

"OWW!" I yelled.

"Where's Aunt Thalia?" She asked.

"Same thing but instead of 'my baby' she's saying 'my Kai'," I said.

"How bout Uncle Didwit?" She asked referrring to and Nico are really close.

"He's banging his head on the wall saying 'SHUT UP THALIA SHE'S FINE!'," I said.

"Wow, now I see why he's such and idiot!" She said and started tapping her chin.

"Let's go tell Chrion your back," I said as we raced to the Big House. She knocked me down.

"CHEATER!" I yelled at her as I got up.

When we stopped slaping each other we found Chrion pasing.

"I'm back!" She yelled.

"Good, now did you sucseed?" Chrion asked.

"Sir yes sir!" She said trying to add some humor.

"Did you tell your mother your back yet?" Chrion asked.

"Damn, we're dead," Kai and I said at the same time.

A/N I'm done! Tell me which I should write about next?

A. Olympic Awards about- Okay so Hestia hostes a Award Show broadcasted on Hepahatitus T.v. for all the demigods and gods. AFTER TLO

B. Truth or Dare- title says it all! After TLO

C. Singing with Percy- It's about when the camp trys to lighten everybody's spirits up hosted by Percy and Annabeth. YOu tell me the songs!


End file.
